The scion
by Flowing Tears
Summary: Still looking for the Scion, the ninja are transported to a new environment. The dead already defeated, what can be stronger? Well… there is this guy with his horse. Discontinued.
1. caves

Disclaimer: don't own Kakashi, Zabuza and the environment of the 'adventure'. 'cause it's a Tomb raider environment. I do own their fate in this story. Muahahaha. (thunder in background, scary music.)

Chapter 1:

"Blah blah blah": talking

_Blah blah blah_: thinking

Blah blah blah: author

(Blah blah blah): author thoughts

Now ain't that easy?

**Chappy 1: the caves.**

"It is to cold!" Our favourite Copynin screamed. In front of him, the emptiness of the icy cave. Behind him, a gigantic door. Made of stone. And it wouldn't open. So Kakashi was trapped in the cave. It was cold, boring already and his back itched on a place he couldn't reach.

flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The ancient Scion. Its powers unknown to us. But we must have it. For in the wrong hands, it could mean the end." The Hokage said, looking at his men. _The end to what? Gai's big brows?_ Kakashi thought. He was still sleepy. But who could blame him? It was 7 o'clock in the morning. And to Kakashi, mornings did not exist. (hence why he is always late.) "So that was all for the mission briefing." The Hokage went on_. Nehuh?_ "So are there any volunteers?" _Volunteers? For what?_ "Very well, those who don't want to go, take a step back." Right now everyone took a step back. Except of course… _what is going on. I should've taken some coffee this mornin . Huh? where is everyone going?_ "Very well. Kakashi, you'll go." _What?_ "Go where?" he whispered to himself. "This will take 2 maybe 3 months, so get your stuff and get going." The Hokage said, pushing Kakashi out of the door. _Why is everyone smirking and… 3 months? _

End flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Humpf, took me 3 months just to get here. B-Rank mission my well shaped ass!" Kakashi screamed trough the icy cave. Looking into the cave, he just started walking. Ice adored the rocks and walls of the cave. A strange light was shining from the ceiling, illuminating the entire cave. The ground was covered with a thick pack of snow. And in the snow, wolf traces._ Better get going._ Kakashi walked a few steps when he realized he hadn't read his book for … well… … all the time that took him to get here. With an evil grin, he grabbed his backpack. … … …

…

"Wh… where is it? … …book? …Here book book book. … … … where is my porn…! NOOOO I LEFT MY BOOK AT HOME!" He cried, falling to the ground in foetus position and sucking his thumb. After about 8 minutes, Kakashi found the ground rather cold. So he got up, whipped the tears away and went to explore the cave with utter annoyance. He climbed a few rocks and did a great discovery. _Yay, no more ice._ He thought making a happy dance like a lunatic. _Note to self. Never ever do a happy dance again_. Then he went on. The snow on the walls was replaced by a thin layer of plants. He didn't recognize the kind, and he couldn't care less. Down a little hole, pulling a wooden bar and opening a door, Kakashi entered the most boring room of the moment.

After another 3 minute walk, he entered a room that seemed pretty. "Hey this room is pretty." He said, disgusted of the foul word he used. _Note to self. Never ever use the word pretty again. … back to the room._ The floor was low (?na-a?) and there were 3 bridges in the room. Why? He had no idea. And the room bored him already anyway. He lazily walked over the bridges to the other side of the room. Admiring the illuminating ceiling. But then again, he couldn't give a rats ass. But what he didn't notice, was that somewhere in the room, something that should have been long gone, moved.

The next room was rather pleasing. All he had to do was walk down some stairs to make it to the next room. _This is to easy. A door and a switch_. He pulled it down and walked at the door that had opened. Like he predicted. (wow Kakashi psychic or what?) Just as he wanted to enter jet another room, (with a lot of stairs going up) the door slammed in his face. _Nu-huh?_ "What the hell! Son of a …. … …rock! You don't just close in front of my face!" Cursing and really hating the door, Kakashi pulled the switch again and this time hurried to the next room. Crawling up yes crawling up the stone stairs, he reached… a dead end. "Huh?" Was his brilliant response. Just as he was getting ready to curse the Hokage for sending him here, the floor cracked. Another room? That went… easy.

This room had 2 levels and not jus1. _Wauw_. Al Kakashi had to do was to leap over a small gap, pull a switch, get to the door and on to the next part of the cave_. This is to easy. I have to be careful. There has to be a trap or something._ Kakashi swiftly pulled the switch and a rumble appeared. The door had opened. He wanted to climb down from the second level to the first, but he slipped. "What the … oh shi…!" Bwomb. For a minute or 2, 3, he lay there. But then he found this floor cold to so he stood up. To the door. Just 10 more steps. _There has to be a trap._ 6. _I just know it_. 3. _oh whatever_. There he was. Behind him, the open door, cave and boredom. And in front of him, a closed door. And then the door behind him closed to. _Shit no._ But then, making Kakashi hop in relief, the door in front of him opened.

Will there be only loneliness in this cave for Kakashi? (no)

Will there be more then this boredom. (yes)

Are you gonna review? (I hope so)

Next time-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi walked into the room. It smelled funny. Like he just made his dog take a bath. He looked up to the ceiling. Then the smell of death took over. Behind him, the giant door closed. And in front of him, lay the body of a dead animal. Then he heard the echo of a low growl. And another one. To bad he couldn't tell where they came from.

NOTE: Oh oh and so please review 'cause I really want to know what ppl think. You can flame (still need to find out what that exactly is) but bring it easy. First fic and I really want to make it worth reading. So bring on your suggestions and comments. Help is always appreciated ok? Thank you.


	2. city of vilcabamba

Disclaimer: Don't own Kakashi, Zabuza and the environment of the 'adventure'. 'cause it's a Tomb raider environment. I do own their fate in this story. Muahahaha. (thunder in background, scary music.)

"Blah blah blah": talking

_Blah blah blah_: thinking

Blah blah blah: author

(Blah blah blah): author thoughts

Now ain't that easy?

Chapter 2: City of Vilcabamba

Kakashiwalked into the room. It smelled funny. Like he just made his dog take a bath. He looked up to the ceiling. Then the smell of death took over. Behind him, the giant door closed. And in front of him, lay the body of a dead animal. Then he heard the echo of a low growl. And another one. To bad he couldn't tell where they came from. He walked on, ignoring the growling. For now.

Stepping around the carcass, Kakashi found a beautiful pool with decorated walls. The rest of the cave looked awful though. _Everything seemed to have been some ancient city_. Kakashi walked up to a small part that looked like a stable. He quickly investigated it, for the growling came closer. There was still a lot of hay. _Even the wood seemes to be in a good condition_. He pushed some hay aside. He found the statue of a wolf. And it looked very real. He looked at the muddy floor, only to find strange traces. _No animal hoof looks like this. Shit. Wolf tracks. And…_ Kakashi's thoughts were cut of by a loud roar outside the stable. And several howls followed. _What the hell._ Kakashi looked around a corner. He saw 3 wolves on the ground. Dead. And a 4rth one got smashed by the biggest bear Kakashi had ever seen. _Shit. Ok think. How do I get away from here? Maybe down that hall?_ Kakashi started running._ Wait, how come those animals are here? This cave has been abandoned for years. What is this?_ Kakashi thought running down the hall.

_A switch?_ Using the switch to open the door next to it, Kakashi ran up the stairs in the small room. _More hay_. He then entered a large room. Far below him was the ground. _Those animals won't be able to get here_. He climbed down. He could see a small gap. And a large boulder was blocking it.

2 hours later…

"Stupid boulder had to sit there mumble can't get grrrr." Kakashi mumbled as he (finally) had moved the boulder so he could squeeze around it. _Wait… why didn't I just use a jutsu to push it away?_ "WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!" He screamed, the echo bouncing of the walls. _Woops._ He walked into the next room. This room was very different from the rest of the cave. Everything was decorated. There was a table and some chairs, and it seemed there were pots to put flowers in. After sniffing dust for a second or two, Kakashi found a small key and another … thingy. It looked like a small skeleton made of gold. He made his way out of the room.

The roaring and growling had stopped some time ago, so he went to check the dead animals. 5 wolf body's. There was blood everywhere. Kakashi followed a thin trace to the stable. The bear lay there, motionless. _How odd_. In the stable, there seemed to be blood everywhere to. The floor, the walls and even the ceiling. And the giant bear from before was cut in half.. _Dammit. What the hell happened? Wait. Where is the wolf statue? _

He walked back to the other room and up to the pool. _I could take a swim to see what is under the ground. Looks like I could swim far. _Kakashi thought. He wanted to jump in, but hesitated. _But then I have to get wet. Heh heh._ He walked up to the other side of the pool. Next to the stable was another door and a keyhole. _This is easy_. He opened the door with the small key he had found earlier and walked like a victor. _This is to easy_. He thought completely forgotten the bear and the wolves.

He walked up to a huge temple like building. The front looked like an altar. Huge plants where covering the building. And there where 3 doors. One door was open. _Like… duh._ Kakashi walked trough the door. Another room. Another pool. And against the walls where several plateaus he could use to get to the top of the room. "A-ha." Kakashi said in triumph. He wanted to make a ninjutsu to teleport to the top, but nothing happened. _What now? So this place is sealed. __So no tecniques. Better be carefull_. Kakashi jumped over the plateaus and almost reached the top. But then he slipped. "Splash!" The water said as Kakashi fell in it. _Shit. Did I get wet after all._ Then he got out, climbed the plateaus and got to the top without slipping this time. To the next room. Another switch. He pulled it and heard a low noise. _A door has opened I guess._ He walked up the stairs leading to the top and saw the exit of the strange room. He got out of it and saw that he was above the ground. Far above the ground. _There is something down there. Maybe_… Using his sharingan eye to look down, he saw a strange figure running into the next room. _What the hell? Someone is following me?_ Kakashi climbed down the wall, trying his best not to trip. (or he would be dead and then my story would end and that would be … stupid.) 3 doors. He had entered the left one. And it seemed he had opened the right one with the switch. Then the last door made a sound. And it opened. _No where to hide. Gotta go now_. Kakashi started running to the door at the end of the hall. (there are a lot of halls and doors I know) a short hall and another door. And a switch. he quickly pulled it to open the door next to it, but instead the floor gave way and Kakashi fell into water.

_Shit. He must've heard that._ He swum to the opening a few meters further. Just as he wanted to take air he stopped. He floated in the water, just below the surface. Because there was something. It was big and brown. _Another bear?… … … Shit! They swim!_ He thought diving deeper into the water. He swum through a hole in the water, up to a stair like plateau. He climbed out of the water. He seemed to be in a different room. It was a good thing the temperature was reasonable. Or he would die of cold.(and that would be stupid to) _What?_ Kakashi froze in his tracks as he heard the bear growl. But no ordinary growl. It seemed the bear was… gurgling? Than he heard a loud slash and the gurgling stopped. _The other guy?_ _Does he know I'm here?_ He ran up the stairs. On the second floor, he could look down on the first. _Lets see what I have to deal with_. But before he got to see who was following him, the stranger jumped in the water and disappeared. … … into the hole… … to the stairs… … where he was! Kakashi jumped down fast. It seemed that the bear was sliced into 3 pieces. _Shit shit shit. Ok stay calm. _Kakashi tried to calm down._ No jutsu means no fighting with someone that can cut bears in two. _He looked around_. A door! Yay_. He celebrated as he was figuring out how to open it. _This door also has some kind of keyhole. But in the shape of a… my skeleton thingy! _Kakashi grabbed the… thingy and pushed it into the hole. The door opened. _Yay._ He celebrated again as he ran past the door to the next room.

But behind him, he heard a soft thumb followed by a splash in the water. Gotta get rid of my stalker. I just know he knows I know he's here.

Will Kakashi find out who his stalker is? (yeah.)

Will they meet in the next chapter? (yeah.)

Will I get my ice cream? (probably not.)

Next time-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Still, I was here first!" Kakashi said.

"No I was here first!"

Grumble.

"Oh no. It took me 98 day's to get here"

"Aha. Took me 110 day's to get here."

Grumble.

"Because the wave country lays further away!"

Grumble.

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

Grumble. … … … grumble.

"Don't make me shove your sword up your ass!"

Grumble.

"How about I shove it down your throat?"

Grumble.

"Wait. … what's that noise?"

Note: ok chappy 2 done 3 is up. Hope you enjoyed it. This chapter was not so funny but I'll make it up. … don't have much to report….

Hope you review. XD


	3. lost valley

Disclaimer: don't own Kakashi, Zabuza and the environment of the 'adventure'. 'cause it's a Tomb raider environment. I do own their fate in this story. Muahahaha. (thunder in background, scary music.)

R&R to send me your thoughts.

Chapter3: Lost valley.

"Get back here!" Kakashi heard someone cal. _Shit he knows I'm here_. Kakashi ran as fast as he could. The sound of streaming water came to him. _A river? Here?_ Kakashi stopped in his tracks. _Up or down the river?_ Then he made a quick choice and ran. _Will he follow me?_ He jumped over the river. _Good thing its not so wide_. He climbed behind the rocks in the middle of the indoor river.(they are still in a cave) _Here should be good. Maybe I can ambush him_. Kakashi grabbed a kunai and waited.

After a few seconds he saw the shadow of the man. But then it stopped. It seemed to wait, and it disappeared. _Huh?_ He decided to wait a little longer. _If I challenge him now, I may need to use ninjutsu. And I don't know if they work in this part of this strange cave._ And so, for a second or two, Kakashi waited. Then he got fed up with it, and stood up. _I don't hear anything. _He jumped a few meters, never looking away from where the man should appear. _His voice sounded familiar_.

Then he started running up the river. He looked back once, but saw no one. The river was long, but finally Kakashi saw a bridge and crossed it. There were sprockets on the wall, next to a handle. Three of them seemed to be missing. _So I need to get the other three to. _He went back, still aware that the man could be there. And then he saw the end of the river. A waterfall_. Maybe he is still in that hall._

He looked down the waterfall. _A big hole across the small lake. If I get there in time he will never see me. And if he does… … lets hope he is unarmed. … and those bears …cut themselves in two… … yeah…_ Kakashi jumped down, but slipped on the rocks and fell into the water. _Shit! He'll see me_. He decided to wait. He floated in the water for a sec, then started to swim to a small rock that would cover him. Kakashi stayed in the water, getting rather nervous. But the water was very cold. He got out of the water and ran to the hole. Jumping, climbing and getting the hell away from that place, he ended up in a place that looked like a dream.

Beautiful flowers everywhere. Trees, plants and the little animals jumped away from the strange intruder. It looked like he was in a ravine. The walls created by nature, adored with plants and flowers. And Kakashi could swear there was another cave there, covered by a few leaves from the tree that stood in front of it. Even the sun was shining bright. _Sun? That is good. _Kakashi started running again, he had no idea where to go, so he stopped just behind a small bush so he could see the cave he came out of. _Where are you?_ Then he heard twigs crack behind him. But it was no man. A dinosaur like creature jumped at him. Kakashi, shocked, grabbed his kunai and closed his eye for a brief second. He braced himself for the impact, and then got smashed to the ground. Raising his kunai, Kakashi quickly sliced its throat. The dinosaur fell to the ground. It was gurgling, but stopped moving soon.

_Now then_. He stood up and looked around. There was no trace of the other man. Looking up, Kakashi saw a broken bridge. On the one side, he saw a cave. _I could climb there, but the gap is to big to jump over._ He looked at the wall. He followed it al the way down. _I can climb up there._ With one last look around, he started to climb. Getting up there was easy. He got on the rocks and saw absolutely nothing. Just more rocks. _Great_. But he also saw a small sprocket. _Better take it with me. It has to be one of the sprockets I need for that bridge. _ He picked it up and put it in his backpack. _Time to go down_. He looked down, bracing himself to go, but stopped. Far below him on the ground, he saw a footprint. Of a dinosaur. Witch was strange because he was at least twenty meters above the ground_. I don't think I want to know_. He climbed down looking around every now and then.

_Finally made it down_. He complained. A rustle in the bush. He turned his head to look around. Another dinosaur came running at him. Kakashi quickly grabbed a kunai and turned around, but the dinosaur had fallen to the ground. And it was sliced in 2. _The hell?_ Then he swiftly grabbed some shuriken with his other hand, ready to throw. "What the hell?" He asked himself. _How… who…?_ He looked at the dinosaur, not noticing that someone was standing behind him.

Then that someone grabbed both his wrists and pulled them behind his back. _Shit!_ He tried to turn, but he only got to see just a glimpse of the mans face. And the guy was to strong. Kakashi dropped his weapons. The man swiftly fumbled about. He was now holding Kakashi's wrists with one hand, and he used his other arm to grab Kakashi around the throat. _What now?_ "Let me go!" He screamed. _Yeah that will scare him_. He told himself in a sarcastic tone. "I said let go of me Zabuza!" He screamed feeling the other man's breath into his neck. "It has been awhile. And this is the hello I get?" The man behind him asked. And Kakashi could just feel him smirk. "Ha-ha very funny. You're holding me in a lock and you want **me** to say hello?" Kakashi asked, really pissed for getting so nervous. "Don't act like a smartass. I can kill you if I want to." Oh yeah that made him feel a lot better. "That Dinosaur wanted me dead to. It could've saved you the trouble." Zabuza sniffed Kakashi's neck. "Because I want to kill you." He said, tightening his grip around Kakashi's neck and wrists. "aahm… so… why not kill me then?" He asked his captor. "Give me a second then I'll try to think of one. Ok?" Zabuza said looking over Kakashi's head. "In the mean time, maybe let me go?" Kakashi asked as sweat as he could. _Oh come on he is not gonna let go_. And as quickly as Zabuza had grabbed him, he released him. _Owkay._

"Uhrm… Zabuza?" his enemy looked at him. "You're supposed to be dead." Kakashi then saw him smile. "You buried my water clone. I was just laughing at you from a distance, and then swore my undying hatred for you." Kakashi gulped. "So… when did you get here?" He asked with some hesitation. About half a day ago I think" Was the answer he received. "Thennnnn…. I suggest you leave since I got here first and…" _Is he laughing me in my face?_ "Stop laughing you!" Kakashi screamed. "Why? You're hilarious." Zabuza said. "So you get lost." He said sounding really serious. "Wait. Why are you here?" Kakashi suddenly wanted to know. "I'm here to pick up some Scion. Why are you here?" Zabuza eyed him. "Also to pick up the Scion." Zabuza looked thoughtful. "Wanna go get it together?" Kakashi asked. _That was stupid. I just know he'll say…_ "Sure, why not." Zabuza said in joy. And then, they walked of to enjoy the beautiful scene. "So… why not kill me?" Kakashi asked. _I had to ask. Stupid stupid stupid._ "Well, I have no idea. But I'll think of one. In the mean time, lets just pretend the author just wont let me." Zabuza said, pointing at me. They walked on. …

…

Then the arguing started.

"Still, I was here first!" Kakashi said.

"No I was here first!"

Grumble.

"Oh no. It took me 98 day's to get here"

"Aha. Took me 110 day's to get here."

Grumble.

"Because the wave country lays further away!"

Grumble.

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

Grumble. … … … grumble.

"Don't make me shove your sword up your ass!"

Grumble.

"How about I shove it down your throat?"

Grumble.

"Wait. … what's that noise?"

"The ground is shaking to. What is that?"

Then, Kakashi nearly jumped in fear. "Be… behinnn… behind you." He muttered "What…?" Zabuza looked puzzled. A roar. Zabuza turned around to look at the source of the it. Grumble. There it was, an enormous dinosaur. Ten tons of ancient anger. And it was getting ready to kill them. "Kakashi lets go!" Zabuza screamed. "What the hell is that?" Kakashi asked as fear crawled onto him. " I think a dinosaur!" Zabuza called as he was running for his life. Then he stopped "Are you coming or what?" He screamed back at Kakashi. Who hadn't moved at all. Another roar. The dinosaur started running towards Kakashi. _No … why isn't he moving?._ Zabuza thought as he ran back to get his … uhm… lets make it enemy for now. The dinosaur ran towards Kakashi, opening its huge mouth to eat him. Kakashi just stood there, frozen in fear. The dinosaur made another roar and a low jump. Just as it wanted to take a bite out of him, Kakashi was pushed out of its way by Zabuza. The dinosaur walked a few steps further and then saw the other, smaller dinosaur that was sliced in two by Zabuza and it started eating it. "What the hell where you thinking?" Zabuza said picking up Kakashi and dragging him to the small cave he had run to a few seconds ago. The dinosaur roared again, as it noticed the two men getting the hell away from it. It got angry, and started to run towards them with another roar. "Ina… I don't…. " Was all Kakashi could mutter. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Zabuza nearly screamed at Kakashi. He was slowing him down, just as the dinosaur started speeding up. _Come on, into this cave. Before we get eaten please_. Zabuza had managed to drag Kakashi into the small cave. Still he kept walking. _That thing may be able to stick its head in_. Then Zabuza was forced to stop. _The hell?_ He turned around and gasped. The dinosaur had put his head into the small cave, and it had grabbed Kakashi's backpack. Without a moments hesitation, Zabuza grabbed his sword and stung the dinosaur with it. It roared in pain but still tearing Kakashi's backpack. Then it took its head out of the cave. The dinosaur walked away. It seemed to know that his prey had escaped. For now.

Zabuza couldn't get Kakashi on his feet, so he just carried them to a higher part of the cave. There Zabuza put him on the ground. He wanted to scream at him, but Kakashi was shaking over his entire body. Then the shaking suddenly stopped. _What the hell?_ Kakashi seemed to have fainted. _What is going on here. I've been here before he was, I've seen that huge lizard, and it just stood there like a statue. Just like that small dinosaur, those wolves and the bears. So why did they start moving? _Zabuza looked atKakashi. _Seems we missed each other every time_. Zabuza looked away from Kakashi. _And it seems that the animals we counter get bigger and stronger_. He walked to the other side of the small hide-out, away from Kakashi_. Think I'll need the chicken-wuss to get me trough here. Might as well take him with me._ He thought closing his eyes so sleep could take over.

Next time-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There it comes!" Zabuza screamed at Kakashi. The rex started running. "Run you fool!" Zabuza screamed. Kakashi did as he was told. He ran towards the temple, as fast as he could. But the Rex seemed to be faster.

Note: Did ya like it? I cut this chapter in two because it got really big. So part two next time. And so I must say I am SO SORRY it took so long but good news I almost finished part 2 as well. And did I describe enough? Send me those suggestions and comments, I love those. Thanks. .


	4. titan of the lost valley

Disclaimer: Don't own Kakashi, Zabuza and the environment of the 'adventure'. I do own their fate in this story. Muahahaha. (thunder in background, scary music.)

We begin with the thoughts of Zabuza. Or else it could bring some confusion.

I replaced sprocket with cog because I think they mean the same thing.

Chapter 4: Lost valley part 2

A loud roar woke Zabuza that morning. Opening his eyes, he noticed Kakashi was looking outside. Another roar. Zabuza crawled next to Kakashi. Looking down, he saw the giant beast stalking around. Every now and then it looked up to them. "How long have you been awake?" Zabuza asked. "Some time." Kakashi simply replied. The dinosaur roared a 3rd time. Then it looked away and turned completely. It walked away, the ground shaking with every step it took.

"What was that thing?" Zabuza asked as he wondered. "I mean, dinosaurs are extinct." Kakashi looked at him. "That was a T-rex." And then he looked away again. "Then what is it doing here?" _Should I tell him about the statues?_ "I read about it. Over there on the wall. About a giant titan protecting the Scion." Zabuza looked at him. "Why a titan? And how did it get to life?" Kakashi rolled his eyes. "A titan to protect the Scion.." Then he looked at Zabuza. "And it got to life because his mommy and daddy really liked each other." Zabuza wanted to hit Kakashi for his insult. "I know that. But when I got here, that thing was here to (duh) but it didn't move. Like a statue. Near the cave that leads to the waterfall. When I returned and saw you it was gone." Kakashi looked confused_. I'll just keep talking._ "And the wolves and bears, they were like statues to. Even when I poked them with my sword I got no response. They came to life some time later. I was lucky I could get away." Kakashi thought for a second. _And I found the wolf statue. But it was gone the second time I looked. It doesn't make any cense._

"How do we get out of here?" Zabuza asked. "What do you mean?" Zabuza looked in the distance. The Rex was stomping about. "I mean how do we get past that thing? It looks… smart." Zabuza said. Because the event yesterday didn't make him feel any better. "On the wall, I also saw pictures of 3 sprockets and a river." Kakashi started. "And up there." He pointed at the wall he climbed the day before. "What's a sprocked?" Zabuza interrupted. Kakashi thought for a second. "like a cog." He said. "I found one of them." He looked in his backpack. "I think they are hidden here, in this ravine. Here." Kakashi gave the cog to Zabuza. "And the Rex is guarding those in order to protect the Scion." Zabuza stood up, dragging a protesting Kakashi with him. "Then lets go get them other cogs." He said dodging a fist coming his way.

They walked to the entrance of their hide out. "No Rex." Zabuza almost said in a whisper. "Over there, in the water." Kakashi pointed. "The second one should be there." It was far, far away. Cautious, they started to run over to the water. It was a long run, but the Rex was nowhere to be found. Kakashi was running as if his life depended on it, with Zabuza on his heels. They kept passing strange flowers and plants. And the stone walls seemed to get higher. Everything seemed to go well, but when they weren't even half way, the ground started shacking and a grumbling noise cam their way. Fast. "Here it comes!" Zabuza screamed running faster. The Rex roared. The beast was faster then the ninja, and it was driving them to a corner between the walls. Zabuza got ready to grab his sword to impale the Rex, but when it got to close Kakashi seemed to panic and threw a kunai at it. But the Rex didn't stop. It just seemed to run even faster. "That was a clean hit in its head! Why is it still running?" Zabuza called out to Kakashi. "Just go for the water!" He screamed back. Another roar came their way. _Fuck this._ Zabuza thought as he ran passed Kakashi who threw another kunai at the beast. This time, he had aimed for its neck, and it seemed to work. The Rex coughed up some blood, but it still didn't stop running. Then, in one last try, Kakashi threw a kunai at its leg. It was a good hit. The rex stumbled and fell. Kakashi jumped in the water after Zabuza. Kakashi received one last shock when the rex put his head in the water. Luckily it couldn't reach him to it left.

A few meters further they cached their breaths. It was a small but high room. Zabuza had started to climb the rocks to the top. Kakashi crawled on the rocks from the water. He looked up, and saw Zabuza still climb. So he just tried to clear his mind for a second. _Why am I so scared. I had to take that thing on with ease, so why am I so afraid?_ Kakashi looked up again. Zabuza was a fast climber. And what's the deal with the statues? Then a splash called him back to the here and now. He looked around, then up and back to the water. "Got it." Zabuza smiled holding the cog up. "That's great." Kakashi wanted to grab the cog to put it in his backpack, but fell in the water. He could hear Zabuza laugh. He submerged again. "Its not funny." He growled getting out of the cold water. "Yes it is." Zabuza mocked. "Where to next?" He asked swimming to the side. "To a temple. At the end of this ravine." Kakashi got back into the water. "Lets go."

They both submerged again where they had jumped in, and the dinosaur was nowhere to be found. Again. Zabuza climbed on the edge. "Wait… that thing." Kakashi whined. "Is nowhere to be seen. Lest go we're wasting time." Zabuza dragged him out off the water to and they started running to a deeper part of the valley. Then a large temple doomed up in front of them. And still no rex. Even though they had been running for some time.

Kakashi kept looking back every now and then. He saw large versions of man-eating plants and poison ivy. The grass was very high and a beautiful shade of green. The sun was high and many birds were gliding in the sky. He looked back at Zabuza, who was running next to him. _He seems to be getting tired to_. He looked forward to the temple. He could see an entrance. And two bright red spots running out of that same temple, towards them. "What are those?" Kakashi asked. "Doesn't matter." Zabuza called grabbing his sword. Kakashi could now see what the two dots were. More dinosaurs.

"I'll take them down!" Zabuza called looking back and then took a sprint towards the red creatures. Kakashi looked back again, then to his left. A third beast was running next to him. Kakashi grabbed a kunai and threw it at the red dinosaur. A clean hit in its left eye should've stopped it, but it just kept running. _WTF?_ He thought grabbing another knife, ready to slit its throat. The dinosaur jumped at him, claws spread and mouth open. Kakashi stopped and the beast landed in front of him. It turned to him and jumped again. Kakashi took a step to the right and pushed his kunai in its neck, pulling it and slicing trough it towards the throat. He took the weapon out and looked down the valley. Still nothing but plants.

He turned to look for Zabuza. One of the red ones was sliced in half, and Zabuza turned to the last one, waving his sword and slashing through it like butter. Blood flew everywhere, the wind picking up the sent of death, blowing down the valley. Kakashi took the moment to look around. He saw a small cave. _I wonder where it leads to._ Zabuza turned around. "What's tak…" He stopped. Kakashi froze on the spot. He looked at the ground. It shook once. And twice. Then another one followed. The wind suddenly stopped. Everything went silent. Another shock and a low roar. Kakashi turned around. Another roar and a shock. _The temple._ Kakashi looked back at the temple. "There it comes!" Zabuza screamed at Kakashi. The rex started running. "Run you fool!" Zabuza screamed. Kakashi did as he was told. He ran towards the temple, as fast as he could. But the Rex seemed to be faster.

Zabuza was already inside the temple, looking back, holding his sword with two hands. Kakashi jumped over the dead body of the smaller dinosaur, still running towards Zabuza. A roar followed and the shaking ground fell silent. Kakashi stopped running and looked back. The Rex had gotten distracted by the new flesh. Kakashi walked up a stair to Zabuza. The ground was silent, but he was shaking. He sat down on his knees, not looking at the other man. The Rex looked up. It was done eating but not full. "Come on get up." Zabuza demanded. He pulled Kakashi up by his chest and dragged him inside the temple.

"You are annoying me." Zabuza whined. He kept dragging Kakashi by his vest but couldn't see behind him so he fell into water.

He looked around for hostile things but found only a small grey spot on the white marble floor. He swum up to it and found the last cog. _Yay_. He submerged in front of Kakashi. "Found it." He declared. "That was fast." Kakashi complemented him before standing up. He walked to the entrance of the temple and looked at the small cave he had seen before. "Well then lets go to yonder cave." Zabuza dragged Kakashi to said cave.

Cautious, they walked to the small entrance. "Wait we don't know what's in there." Kakashi complained. "Are you gonna keep nagging like that?" Zabuza asked as he pushed Kakashi up some rocks just to get him inside. "Why are you so afraid for that thing anyway?" Zabuza demanded. "Its… big… and green…and… and scaly… it's a big green scaly reptile." Kakashi whined. "Maybe… if you start looking at it like a big green turkey…" Zabuza started. "Turkey?" Kakashi tried to look behind him but Zabuza pushed him over more rocks and they both fell. In a rather awkward position. "Turkeys are nice." Kakashi whispered to himself.

Zabuza got up while Kakashi kept thinking about how cool turkeys are. Zabuza just wondered about how a guy who should be quite sane could think turkeys are 'nice'. "Come on you dope get up. I can see the end of this stupid cave." Kakashi sat up and looked. "Finally." Kakashi practically ran to the exit with the finesse of a cat. Why did I have to drag him al the way?

He walked after Kakashi who squealed like a dying ferret when the light hit him. Kakashi seemed to look down. Guess we climbed very high. Zabuza was standing next to Kakashi now and also looked down. But there was nothing. "Do you know what's on the other side of this broken bridge?" Zabuza looked at Kakashi who was still looking like a complete lunatic. "Nothing." He said as he seemed to still wonder about turkeys. "There is the cave to get to the waterfall." Kakashi pointed to yonder cave. "Lets climb down then." Zabuza pushed once again.

(Lets say about 20 minutes later when they FINALLY reached and climbed the waterfall, followed the indoor river and another bridge which was still intact AND crossed it, they put the cogs in the right order in the right places.)

A shock went through the water and a large under water door moved to block a different part so the water could co the other way, the waterfall seemed to have disappeared. "Lets go." Kakashi stated as he ran away from his new 'friend. Sanity is something you can lose… when the (finally) reached the part where the water should've dropped down in the small lake, they could see a small cave had appeared. "Lets go." Zabuza mocked.

Next time-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There is no Scion?" Zabuza growled. "Yes there is, if I have to believe this diary, but we have to got to…" Kakashi kept reading the dusty book he had found. Zabuza turned to him awaiting the answer, but something else attracted his attention. Something that shouldn't move. Something that should've been dead for years.

Note: alright this chapter took me longer then expected. I hope you like it. I would like some advice. Now you just got an idea on how long the chapters will get. Should I keep cutting them in half or just leave them in one piece? Do I make it a romance? If I don't get enough votes then I wont ok? And there are a lot of ppl at school who will vote to so I'll let you know. Please tell me what you think because I do care. XD and thanks for the advice.


	5. tomb of Qualopec

Disclaimer: Don't own Kakashi, Zabuza and the environment of the 'adventure'. I do own their fate in this story. Muahahaha. (thunder in background, scary music.)

Well… this kind of sucked. My computer deleted this chapter the first time. Good news for you though. This chapter is almost twice as long as my first tryout. …my first time was… 4 pages this one about 7 ½. **So smile for me!**

---------------

Tomb of Qualopec.

"What do we do now?" Kakashi touched the stone door. "Guess we're stuck here." Zabuza poked the door. Kakashi walked a few steps into the tomb. Zabuza followed his movements with his eyes. Then he poked the door again.

"Oooooooooooooooooh." Suddenly echoed through the tomb. He turned around and walked to the room Kakashi went. Zabuza walked around the last corner and felt like going oooooh to.

The walls were painted in gold and red, just as the ceiling and the floor. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust and sand. On the walls was a thin line of drawings of animals, and the line repeated itself throughout the tomb. The room was about four meters high, this room seemed to be the grand room. Three corridors followed deeper into the crypt.

One of them seemed to lead up, one was blocked by three fences and the last one went deeper and around a corner. Zabuza couldn't see more then that.

Kakashi walked to the entrance of one of them and looked up, the hallway lead up to another room, but the way was blocked by a huge round boulder. Kakashi walked up to see if he could squeeze through, but the boulder started to roll down towards him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and walked back into the grand room, the boulder passed him and crashed in the wall to the other side of the room.

"That was pointless." Kakashi whispered. "Not as pointless as your fetish for turkeys." Zabuza replied hoping Kakashi didn't heard that. "What did you say?" Kakashi demanded. Zabuza looked at the hallway that had three fences blocking the way, then he turned around and walked into the other hallway. "I DO NOT HAVE A FETISH FOR TURKEYS!" Kakashi screamed. Zabuza kept walking and waved his left hand just above his head to Kakashi.

"I REALLY DON'T!" Kakashi screamed again but followed him nonetheless.

He stopped next to his friend who was looking puzzled. "We can go that way… and that way… and … this way… and back." Kakashi revealed the mystery hidden by God. Zabuza sweat dropped. "Lets go… that way." Zabuza pointed and started to walk. "What? Lets go… as in we?" Kakashi wanted to know.

Zabuza was standing with his back to the copynin, a blush crawled up his face. "Umn… yes?" Zabuza said still not turning and still blushing. "Ok… then we go." Kakashi marched into the hallway Zabuza wanted to go. Zabuza sweat dropped again.

The corridor became narrow, but was still covered in gold and red, together with the line of drawings. After a few corners and minutes later the hallway stopped in a dead end. Only one square boulder stood out against the beautiful wall. Zabuza walked over to the boulder and poked it. He looked at Kakashi and then back to the boulder, and he poked it again.

"Lets push it aside." He said when Kakashi wanted to walk away. "Ok." Kakashi nodded and was now standing next to him. They started to push and after a few slow meters the boulder didn't move anymore. The hallway continued and the ninja walked together again. After one corner a lever appeared. "There are a lot of levers and switches around here ne?" Zabuza said when they had been looking at it for about three minutes.

Kakashi walked to it and pulled it down. After a few seconds an echo vibrated through the tomb. "What happened?" Kakashi asked when the tomb fell silent again. "I think one of the fences in that hallway went up. You know what I mean?" Zabuza said while they walked back. "I'll go see." Kakashi said when they walked back to the three hallways. Zabuza stopped and Kakashi casually walked to the grand room. After some time he came back.

"One of the fences up. Two more to go." Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Ok… lets go then?" Zabuza suddenly blushed again, though he didn't know why. He turned to one of the remaining hallways, his back against Kakashi again. "Ok… Lets go that way." Kakashi mocked him and walked past him.

The second room was even bigger then the grand room, two giant pillars stood from across each other. Both also painted in red and gold, just like the walls. In one of the corners pins were reaching for the sky, although not high they were still deadly. Above the pins a small room with skeletons and pots, and Zabuza could see a lever sticking out.

"Ok… if we go… that way then we…" Kakashi muttered under his breath as he tried to find a way to the small room. "And we still can't use our ninjutsu here so… scale the walls …and no." Kakashi mentally slapped himself. While he thought things over Zabuza walked over to the pins. He swiftly passed between them, the pins reaching up to his knees. He turned to Kakashi again, seeing he was still looking around.

Zabuza smiled behind his mask. "Come on, climb on my shoulders." Zabuza called to Kakashi, who turned to him and seemed to blush. Kakashi walked over and stopped a few feet before the pins, seeing Zabuza was standing there without any trouble. So Kakashi stumbled between the pins towards Zabuza. "Come on, you can probably reach the room. So scale." Zabuza demanded.

Kakashi put his hands on Zabuza's shoulders and climbed up, Zabuza helping him, brushing against his body. When Kakashi finally reached the small room, Zabuza kept on the ground, his face red and his breath a little heavier then usual. He could hear Kakashi lurch around the small room, every now and then a curse bounced against the walls. Zabuza snickered.

Kakashi looked around the small room, pots and skeletons scattered around. The lever hung against the wall on the other side of the room. Kakashi wanted to get there, stepping on a bone and falling on the floor, his butt sticking up and one arm around one of the pots.

Kakashi cursed again. He blushed when he could hear Zabuza laugh softly. He got up and pulled the lever with some difficulty, his arm still sore from his last fall. An echo boomed through the tomb, meaning another fence was removed. Kakashi walked over to the edge of the small room and looked down, Zabuza still standing there. He looked down, and after some time Zabuza looked up.

Kakashi turned to the room again, figuring out how to get down without being pinned when the edge gave way and he fell down. He gasped in surprise and closed his eyes, but the piercing feeling never came. He opened his eyes, he was hanging in Zabuza's arms, and not between the pins. "I… you…" He tried but he couldn't think of something good. Zabuza seemed to blush some more, he walked between the pins to better grounds and he placed Kakashi on the safe floor.

"Thanks…" Kakashi whispered, his face even redder then Zabuza's. _What is this I'm feeling?_ Kakashi thought as he walked out of the large room. Zabuza followed him. _I feel so strange._ He glanced back to his friend.

"Just one more lever and we're out of here." Zabuza broke the silence between them. "Yes, and then the Scion…" Kakashi said not looking at him, which troubled Zabuza. They walked through the last hallway and entered the last room. This room was just like the rest of the tomb. Except the lever hung across the room, no visible traps or statues that could come to life.

"This is to easy." Zabuza whispered. Kakashi took a few steps foreword and nodded slowly. "Get ready for trouble." He whispered under his breath and reached for the lever. He pulled at it but nothing happened. Suddenly the ground gave way and Kakashi fell into a different room. Zabuza landed next to him, his sword drawn but nothing. The room was empty, just some pots and a skeleton of what seemed a human lay on the floor collecting dust.

"Are… are you ok?" Zabuza asked while helping Kakashi up. "I'm fine." He stood up and rubbed his sore back. This room, just as beautiful as the rest of the crypt, and again one grey boulder, waiting to be pushed away. "Come on help me with this one." Zabuza waited next to the boulder, but Kakashi didn't bother. "Give me a sec ok?" He demanded while casting a hard glare to Zabuza. He received a harder one back.

Kakashi walked over to the wall, to take a look at the little animals drawn in one line. "What is it?" Zabuza wanted to know. "Look, I think these people worshipped these animals." Kakashi pointed at the animals. A wolf and a bear behind it, followed by a rat and a monkey. Then he pointed at a lion and a crocodile, and the dinosaurs followed. Suddenly Kakashi heard Zabuza chuckle. "What's so funny?" Kakashi got rather curious. Zabuza pointed at an animal that was standing on just two legs, though it should've been standing on al fours.

"That cat has stripes." Zabuza chuckled some more, pointing at the stripy cat. "So it has." Kakashi took a good look at it. _Maybe a tiger? And why is it standing on just two legs?_ Then the animal standing behind the stripy cat took his attention. It seemed like a man standing next to a horse. Or on the horse to be more precise. Kakashi didn't get the hint. The drawing was intact, but jet so unclear.

"Ok enough laughing about primitive drawings, lets go." Kakashi said after Zabuza was done laughing at the poor cat. They walked over to the boulder and with some effort they pushed it away, another corridor followed.

A stair was leading up, and when the ninja reached the top there was a small gap in the ground and the last lever. Zabuza slowly pushed the lever, and both were relieved when the third echo whispered through the tomb. Kakashi jumped down the hole, to end up in the grand room. He took a step foreword and Zabuza followed.

Kakashi walked into the now vacant hallway with Zabuza on his heels. They had to go around a corner, up a stairway and through a door to reach a small room with an altar. This seemed to be the place the Scion had been hidden for now it was gone. Kakashi walked passed the little altar and found a book on the floor. Picking it up he found it wasn't as dusty as it was supposed to.

The thing they both noticed was that they could've entered this room from the beginning. The place the boulder had covered was now empty, the room ready to be plundered. "We went through all that trouble…" Zabuza started. "For nothing." Kakashi ended. They both sweat dropped.

Zabuza now also scanned the room, his eyes stopped at the body of a huge mummified cat like creature. It was almost 4 meters high and it had its arms crossed. He made a small whimper. "I think I know where to find the Scion, its going to be a hell of a trip, but they can't make it harder on us then it already was." Kakashi read the diary with outmost care. "Anything else?" Zabuza tore his gaze from the mummy and looked at Kakashi.

"The Scion was broken in 2… second piece … found… aha … … " Kakashi stood up again and looked at Zabuza. "The owner probably forgot her book. I found a drawing here, it's the same as on the walls, now I think she mean…" But Zabuza interrupted him. "What do you mean 'she'?" Kakashi blinked. "The handwriting is feminine." Zabuza blinked, the his gaze was pulled back to the mummy.

"Anyway… this drawing is a portal, if we draw it we can teleport ourselves to the second part of the Scion, and probably to the owner of this diary." Kakashi smiled from behind his mask. "Sounds… good to… me." Zabuza answered after some time. "What's wrong?" Kakashi walked a few steps in his direction. "I think… I think that mummy moved." Zabuza muttered.

Kakashi looked at the dead weight and moved himself to it. He poked it three times. There was no response. … from the mummy that is, for Zabuza seemed to make an eep like noise when Kakashi touched the mummy. "Its dead." Kakashi walked passed Zabuza. He didn't move. "Look its dead, come on." Kakashi said gently grabbing Zabuza's hand. Zabuza looked at him and slowly nodded, the he looked back at their entwined hands and Kakashi blushed.

"Soletsgothen." Kakashi said to fast and walked down the hallway he had intended to enter first, before the round boulder came rolling down. He walked down faster then normal, his face red from shame, Zabuza wouldn't let him hear the end of this one, no matter how strange Kakashi felt right now.

When he was down Kakashi immediately turned and walked to one of the walls to look at the drawings. He felt so stupid for grabbing Zabuza's hand. Said person came walking down to and stopped a few steps away from his friend.

"Look I… um." Zabuza started but stopped again. Kakashi turned slowly to him, a slight blush shown just under his exposed eye. "We… we should umnn." Kakashi answered softly. "How about we…" Zabuza took a step forward, making Kakashi back into the wall. "How about… we look for that Scion… together." He said after some silence. "We could… do that I think." Kakashi muttered under his breath.

Zabuza had taken another step towards Kakashi, their body's close to each other now. "Look I…" Zabuza wanted to start again but didn't know what to say. He lightly touched Kakashi's mask with one hand, and Kakashi didn't move an inch. The blush on both faces became a little brighter.

By now Zabuza's other hand gently grabbed Kakashi's hip, softly not to scare him away. Kakashi's hands travelled up Zabuza's body to his shoulders, resting there while the other man removed his mask, showing a pale face, the skin soft and warm. One little scar adored his left cheek, and it made him more beautiful. Now Kakashi also moved one hand to his face and kindly pulled the bandages wrapped around Zabuza's face down. Just like him, Zabuza was pale, he had a strong jaw line, the skin pleasantly warm. _Why is he wearing that? He is absolutely stunning… and… oh… heh right. _Kakashi smiled a little by his own thought.

Slowly, Zabuza leaned over to Kakashi's face, kissing his lover to be on his soft lips gently. Kakashi let out a soft moan, and a shudder crawled up his spine when Zabuza put his other hand on his hip to, pulling him a little closer. They kept like this for a little while, Kakashi opened his mouth a little to lick Zabuza's lips, he tasted so good. Zabuza also parted his lips, and the kiss grew more passionate with every minute that passed.

Suddenly Zabuza broke the kiss and trailed small kisses down Kakashi's cheek down to his neck, nibbling the flesh. A short moan escaped Kakashi's mouth, and another one when Zabuza embraced his lower back to get him even closer. This time Zabuza moaned when Kakashi moved one leg over his hip, and they both moaned when their crotches met. "Uhnnn." Kakashi moaned when Zabuza slightly bit his neck.

Zabuza kissed Kakashi's throat, moving to the other side ever so slowly. He trailed wet kisses up and down, Kakashi moved one arm around his neck to get him as close as he could. "Uuuhn!" Kakashi moaned louder when Zabuza's hand travelled up his body and under his shirt, feeling his curves. Kakashi held his head to the side, giving Zabuza more room. "RHUAAANG!" Suddenly echoed through the tomb.

"What the fuck?" Zabuza almost screamed. "That wasn't me!" Kakashi said as fast as he could, his flushed face now red from embarrassment. Suddenly they both heard a plopping noise come their way. "RHUAAANG!" Echoed again, coming from the room where the small altar was. 'plop…plop…… … PLOP' The stepping came closer. "What is that annoying sound?" Zabuza asked getting aggravated.

"Hnna… hhnnnmn." Kakashi said softly while pulling his mask up. "Hhnnnmn is not a word." Zabuza pulled his bandages up to and grabbed his sword off his back. Kakashi pointed at a point behind Zabuza, and the plopping noise stopped. "What is it?" Zabuza asked again. "RHUAAANG!" Something roared from behind him. When Zabuza turned around, he saw the same mummy Kakashi had been poking some time ago.

It crawled out of the hallway, and stood on its last legs, its head almost touching the ceiling. "What do we do now? We don't have enough room to fight it here." Kakashi whispered drawing a kunai nonetheless. "We have to get to the lake." Zabuza took a step back and was now standing next to him.

The mummy roared again and tried to push itself into another corridor, away from the two ninja. "Now." Zabuza whispered and Kakashi followed silently. They started to run, and the mummy pulled itself out off the corridor and started its hunt. "There it comes." Kakashi looked back once, the mummy gaining terrain. "Its to fast." Zabuza also looked back to see fangs and claws stretched out, only to burry themselves into a wall.

They both jumped into the water and started to swim, the mummy stopped its chase. "Its not coming." Kakashi felt like making a happy dance, but he was floating in water so if he would try to he would probably drown. The mummy roared again.

"Lets keep swimming." Kakashi swum passed Zabuza who kept looking at the dead one. Then he turned around and followed the copynin. What he didn't saw was that the mummy bowed through its legs and jumped, landing on a very shocked Zabuza. Kakashi heard the loud splash of water and turned around. "Shit!" He nearly screamed and grabbed a kunai diving after Zabuza.

Zabuza tried to fight the mummy, it wanted to bite him and its claws tried to break the skin on his hips. Zabuza was holding its head away, powerful jaws ready to bite his head off. Suddenly the claws of the mummy lost power, and its head came loose from its body, Zabuza was now holding it. His eyes widened in shock when dust started to float through the water. After a few seconds dust, bandages and bones were floating to the bottom of the small lake.

Zabuza didn't avert his eyes of the huge skull that was sinking down, until he felt something on his shoulder. He looked up into Kakashi's face who seemed to want him to follow. Zabuza slowly nodded and swum after him, they both submerged almost at the same time. "You ok?" Kakashi asked. "I'm fine… nothing bad, just some scratches." Zabuza now crawled on the edge of the water and Kakashi soon followed.

"Still want to get that Scion thing together?" Zabuza asked after some time. Kakashi turned his head to him and seemed to smile, his left eye showing a hint of happiness. "So… want to finish what we started?" Zabuza seductively said as he crawled over to Kakashi. "Do I." Kakashi nodded and wanted to get up, but Zabuza stopped him. "Then why are you getting up?" Zabuza looked a bit confused. "You asked if I wanted to finish, and yes, I want to get that Scion." Kakashi didn't get the hint.

Zabuza sweat dropped. "I meant…" He pushed himself almost onto Kakashi. "Oh that, well no." Kakashi pushed him away. "What?" Zabuza almost whimpered. "When that thing attacked… well… the mood is gone… now lets go." Kakashi smiled again, then he stood up and started to walk. Zabuza also got up, cursed the mummy for its existence and walked after Kakashi.

(After some rest…)

"We need to draw that thing in the sun." Kakashi walked in front of Zabuza who was still a little aggravated. This should be a good spot. Kakashi pointed at the spot he chose. "Then lets draw." Zabuza encouraged him.

It was a very sunny place, the valley was still peaceful, although Kakashi was getting nervous.

"Its done!" Kakashi smiled at Zabuza. "Nice." He complemented. "Portal is done, lets get that Scion." Kakashi was already standing on it. "How come we can't use our own techniques, but we can use this portal… is this a forbidden art or something?" Zabuza asked also standing on it. "Does it really matter?" Kakashi asked. "No." Zabuza laughed as the portal started to glow.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and a loud roar was cast down the open ravine. Kakashi turned to the source and nearly fell on his knees in shock, only to be caught by Zabuza. The stomping became louder and the ground shook harder. Around a corner of the ravine, the beast we all love appeared and made a run for the two ninja.

Kakashi whimpered softly. "See it as a big turkey." Zabuza whispered and the light around them became extremely bright, and soon it faded, and then it was gone. "Where are we?" Zabuza whispered as he looked over the tops of mountains. "This is where the Scion is." Kakashi said to him. Zabuza turned his head towards an enormous stone door.

"Here we go." He stood up, taking Kakashi with him.

--------------

ok… no more next time thingy I had to rewrite this chapter and I had trouble placing the next time thingy. So no more of that.

Hope you enjoyed it. r&r on ur wey oot. XD


	6. Saint Francis' Folly

Summary: Still looking for the Scion, the ninja are transported to a new environment. The dead already defeated, what can be stronger? Well… you can't have sex if lions attack and the gods nag. Heh heh that rhymed.

Disclaimer: Don't own Kakashi, Zabuza and the environment of the 'adventure'. I do own their fate in this story. Muahahaha. (thunder in background, scary music.)

**It has been what? Two years since I started this story with great expectations. Months have passed and I have become better in writing. So don't look to surprised if the spelling mistakes are a lot less XD. **

**I could give you an explanation about why it took me so damn long to write:**

**Lost interest, school, work, writer's block, to few people reading this…**

**But nobody gives a shit about the reasons so stop reading this and get on with the story. **

**With alotta luv,**

Flowing Tears 

----------------------------

St. Francis´ Folly

"The door won't open." Zabuza complained kicking it. "That sucks." Kakashi responded, walking deeper into the strange room. A few square pillars leading up, after the last one a plateau with a closed door. Everything painted in gold, age had taken its toll on the room. On the ground a huge grey boulder that demanded some attention. It lay in a small gap, on each side a sign was carved and painted into the ground. One of the signs was the same as on the door above the pillars, the other sign was the same as on the door on the other side of the room.

_Like obvious._ Kakashi walked at the boulder and pushed, of course it didn't move. He turned to Zabuza again to see him still glaring at the innocent door. "Stop frightening that door and help me out." Kakashi demanded. "I'm not your slave." Zabuza turned his head a little to look at him. "Zabuza… want to help me replace this here boulder?" Kakashi asked in a seductive tone, though he wanted to sound sweet.

It didn't matter anyway, Zabuza had turned around, a strange look adored his face but he walked over anyway. Kakashi grinned at his victory and got ready to shove the rock aside. That was until Zabuza pinned him against the rock. "What are… uhn…" Kakashi closed his exposed eye and let Zabuza touch him. He couldn't get away, Zabuza was pushing against him with a lot of force.

He had already taken the bandages down his face and he now pulled Kakashi's mask down to. He claimed the jounin's lips with force, using his hands to pin Kakashi's above his head. Kakashi moaned softly as his new lover lowered one hand down his arms over his body, pushing it under his vest. Another moan when Zabuza started to kiss his neck, he closed his eye letting Zabuza have his way. Said lover didn't want to waste to much time and unbuttoned the first few buttons of Kakashi's vest. The jounin didn't care and let him, until he heard an unpleasant noise.

"Luuhn… Lion." Kakashi half moaned. "What?" Zabuza stopped kissing his neck and looked up. "Lion!" His lover nearly screamed as the giant cat that came from nowhere started to run. Zabuza immediately dashed to it as he took his sword of his back. He turned in a circle to get more power and sliced as the lion jumped. It had no chance.

"Now… where were we?" Zabuza said as he walked back to Kakashi. "We were going to push this boulder out of the way." Was the response he didn't want to hear. But thinking back at the previous day… well… he wasn't going to argue. They pushed the grey boulder on the drawing. The door across the room opened with a shoving noise and a rumble.

Neither of them spoke as they simultaneously started walking towards the small plateau. Neither spoke as they both climbed it, Kakashi a little behind his… what was he? Zabuza never looked behind him and entered the room, stepping on a stone with a strange mark. As Kakashi wanted to follow him the door slammed in his face, the tile must've been the trigger.

There he stood, alone as Zabuza had locked himself in the other room. He jumped off the little plateau, walking away slowly. This gave him some time to think. It was strange, they… what were they? A strange feeling was boiling in the bottom of his stomach, and his heart was beating like a maniac. Was he really…? Walking between the square pillars, kicking the dusty sand he noticed footprints that weren't his, or Zabuza's. By the way the sand had crooked under the pressure he found the prints were male. There had to be someone else too.

He remembered the diary, the handwriting feminine. Were they being followed? He noticed a black hair in the sand, too long to be Zabuza's. He had made too many enemies throughout the years and dared not to think who owned this.

The Mist Ninja stepped further into the room and sniffed the stale air. "And once again, fate has humped my leg." He complained, grinning wide at his own statement. The further this adventure went the stranger and more impressive the architecture became. A lever was facing him from across the room. The walls were a soft white to broken soft yellow, that same line of animals covering the middle. To his left and right, stairs leading up. Climbing one of them he found a second lever, half of it rotten away, the once brown wood had become a filthy red, if something like that could be possible. He switched it, but nothing happened. It gave him nothing to think about, and he mumbled indistinct words to himself as he walked down the stairs. He stopped a few feet from the first handle. From where he stood he counted four pillars on each side of the room, holding the ceiling. It was then that he made a discovery.

The ceiling was round, the walls of the square room leading to the circle. There were drawings on the ceiling of many animals; Wolfs, Rats, Lions and Gorillas. And some stupid horse in the middle. The one who drew this must've been drunk when he drew the horse, it looked bloody and broken, as if the Lions and Wolfs had eaten it.

The edges of the room were grand themselves too, in the four corners, where the square walls would meet the round ceiling men with spears pointing at the middle. A shield in their other hand as lower body changed shape in a dramatic way. Cinnas… Cinssaun… Centaurs… yes Centaurs, where did that come from...vague and mystic creatures.

"You... ... there?" When he stopped focussing on the animals above him he finally heard his comrade call for him. Looking at the door for a moment he turned around and faced the lever in front of him. Slowly moving towards it a bizarre image crossed his mind. He saw a statue of a horsemen explode. Strange indeed, he started to bother why, or even how he could come up with that illusion. A soft shake went through the floor as the door behind him opened without a sound. Kakashi smiled behind his mask when his comrade smiled at him.

Time went on slowly as they walked towards the single boulder and pushed it on the other sign. "I found some footprints on the ground." Kakashi finally started, knowing it was better if Zabuza knew too. "And…?"

"Male, rather light, with long black hair." He went silent when Zabuza did a huh? sound. "How do you know he has black hair?" He asked as the boulder finally fit into place. "Found a hair." Very obvious. As they walked to the lowest pillar to start climbing towards the second door Kakashi noticed Zabuza eyeing the prints.

Remembering the prints and the long black hair Kakashi stopped and kneeled next to another black hair. He knew enough people who had black hair… and in the back of his mind he prayed Sasuke had tailed him.

Zabuza had already started climbing, but stopped when Kakashi didn't follow. "What's wrong?" He called down. "Nothing… I just… umn." Kakashi wasn't sure what to say as he stood up so he just went on with the plan he had in mind. He made a combination of seals, a teleporting jutsu to get faster to the door.

Nothing happened by the way.

"I thought so." Zabuza whispered under his breath as the Copy nin started to climb as well. He reached the door, Zabuza waiting before entering the narrow hallway leading down to a watery area. "My specialty, lets go." Zabuza toyed jumping down. the ground was curved down, up to 60 degrees so they would slide down and into the water, if they would like it or not. As soon as Zabuza was on his way Kakashi followed, the water seemed to be abnormally clean, until he suddenly saw something move. His comrade must've seen it to because he grabbed his sword again.

"It's a crocodile." He called back before jumping in the water. Kakashi soon followed into the wetness. Pillars against the walls again holding the ceiling up, that same line with animas painted on the walls. A statue of a horseman… no Centaur… thing greeted them as he dropped into the water. There were bricks everywhere he looked, and Kakashi saw the crocodile snapping at his lover. It didn't matter actually, Zabuza killed it with a slash of his mighty sword, even before the reptile could close its jaws.

There was a strong current under the water. The walls all had pins sticking out, killing every idiot that would ignore the crocodile and jump in the water anyway. Kakashi stared as the crocodile was pinned against one wall. He was grabbed by a wrist, looking up Zabuza pulled him from the strong current out off the water. "Thank you." Kakashi gave Zabuza a short kiss and stood up. Zabuza followed him through another long corridor. Everything painted in gold again, again that line of animals… with again that same man on a horse thing… and the floor was dusty.

It was nothing too serious.

"Hé now that I think about it… where is that book you always drag along?" Zabuza asked in a nice tone, not knowing about Kakashi's loss. He didn't move, his head lowered a little and his shoulders shook slightly. "Hé, are you ok? What happened?" Zabuza asked, just before the Copy Ninja threw himself in his arms and started to sob. "I… I forgot it… I … snivel… … I left it at home… snort…"

Zabuza felt rather sorry, Kakashi really seemed to suffer from his lack of porn. (A/N, I suffer from it too…) Just to show he cared, Zabuza was going to cheer him up. "There there it's ok, you don't need that book." He hummed as Kakashi was crying to his shoulder. But suddenly he stopped. "You are absolutely right." He smiled and walked on like nothing had happened. _That was easy. _The demon thought and followed. The end of the tunnel came in sight, the room they entered was very eye-catching.

"Look at this view…" Kakashi looked around for a while. Everything was again painted in gold, the stone walls crumbled by age. The room was full of plateaus that were sometimes crossing each other. Kakashi could see one silver coloured door filled with drawings of sea creatures. Neptune was engraved above it. He could also see a lever, the idea that it would open Neptune's door crossed his mind. "Look, you can fall all the way down if you jump here." Zabuza pointed, proud of his discovery. "Oooooh." Kakashi also looked down.

Copy ninja started to climb down, careful not to slip. He landed on the plateau with the lever, but when he walked passed it another door appeared, and when he turned around he could see the name above a third one. Thor and Damocles. He didn't really care who they were, what culture had chosen those Gods, so he pulled the lever, a rumble appeared, but neither Thor's or Damocles' door had opened. "Did Neptune's door open?" He looked up seeing Zabuza climb down to. "No, here?" He looked around.

"Nothing, lets look around. If we turn all the levers first it will be ok." They separated, each climbing and jumping across the levels. After a few plateaus, Zabuza could see the ground. Looking a little closer, he could see another lever. He decided to climb down.

Meanwhile, Kakashi walked over another plateau. He wanted to jump to a higher one. Too bad for him, he miscalculated and jumped too low, soon hanging with one hand on the edge, if he would let go he would fall and make a painful squish with a nasty stain on the ground on that small spot that was the ground.. He had trouble climbing up, ending up in a rather awkward position, butt in the air and where his left foot was, not even God could guess. He sat up, discovering another door, the earth engraved in the silver. It was open, probably when he had pulled the lever. Suddenly another grumble rolled through the room. He looked between the plateaus, Thor's door had opened.

He looked down to see Zabuza wander around on the ground, jumping back up again. Kakashi smiled. He turned his head bumping it to the wall, cursing it he had found a third lever above his head. He just pulled it, knowing another door would open. Taking a moment for himself he looked around again, and once again h found himself amazed by the architecture of the whole room. The strange light, that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere illuminated every inch of the room. Not an inch of stone was not lightened, not a corner that wasn't dark and yet there was no source from the light to fall.

A sound from far below echoed through the room and the Copy Ninja looked over the edge to spot the cause. His comrade was looking for any clues that could lead to the one stalking them.

For a moment all was silent again, Kakashi looking into the room to his far right.

Damocles…

The room was light, everything destroyed. A broken pillar lay across the room, pieces of the ceiling lay scattered and the walls were crumbling down as if they were made of sand. Slowly the Copy Ninja stood up when he realised Zabuza was making his way up towards him, jumping between the plateaus along the walls. The Demon knew his comrade was eyeing him, and he had a faint idea why.

When he reached the plateau Kakashi was standing on they looked at each other, neither speaking as they moved towards the now open door with the name of the God.

"Who's Damocles?" Kakashi asked not being the most religious guy. "The God of the sword I think, not sure though." Was the reply he got. The swords were huge, bigger then Zabuza's. They were hanging throughout the crown of the room, dangling by what seemed an invisible line. They circled dangerously, waiting to kill. The room was a mess, everything was shattered and many skeletons were scattered. How they died seemed to be unknown, the swords all still hung to the ceiling.

"What's taking so long?" Zabuza asked standing on the other side of the room. Kakashi looked at the source and believed this room was either broken, or the God was to lazy to aim. "Look this is taking to long for me. I'll be heading for Thor's room." His lover nodded and turned around, walking into the darkness of the next room. Kakashi also turned, on his way to Thor.

"It sure is dark in here." Zabuza walked around for a while, a small altar in the middle of the room, surrounded by pillars. It was dusty, sand everywhere, even on the little altar. Zabuza looked at the pile of sand adoring it, when he had enough he pushed the sand out of the way. A small golden key soon shone in his hands.

While he was busy exploring the dark room some more, Kakashi had found his way to Thor's room. "Stupid… I … …think I'm… gonna get me a… raise…" He complained as he finally reached the door.

Thor…

The room was big, a huge ball hung low on the end of the corridor, the room followed it. There were strange patterns on the floor, with little thunderbolts painted on them. An enormous hammer hung against the wall.

"This could get ugly." He moaned moving further. When he stepped on a tile directly beneath the large ball a sound erupted from it. The sound of thunder in the distance mixed with the scattering sounds of a Rattlesnake moving its tail in a threat. He hurried away from it, completely overlooking the tile he stood on. The rumbling and rattling stopped and he relaxed for a moment, until a loud click at his side shocked him. The giant hammer, that stood directly against the wall was released from the invisible grip the wall had upon it, crashing down with a loud bang onto the floor. The tremors could be felt throughout the room, the tiles breaking under the weight of the iron head. The echo finally died out and dust came to a rest on the floor again, also covering Kakashi, who lay sprawled over the floor amazed by the trap.

"Should be more careful…" He whispered to himself getting up. dusting himself he noticed two giant boulders had dropped from the ceiling. The hammer had made quite the noise. For a moment he was relieved he wasn't squashed. There were more pillars reaching up, a few small plateaus were leading up to a small gap a few dozen meters up. If it wasn't for him being a ninja, he wouldn't be able to jump all the way up, he would've moved the boulders.

"Lucky me -." He smiled as he started climbing.

In the mean time Zabuza walked back into the room with the giant swords, having checked the dark room for prints but having found nothing, the key in his hand. "Shink!" A big sword said as it came falling down in front of him. "…?" Zabuza said as he kept walking. Every time he came within the reach of one of the swords, one would fall slicing itself into the ground. The swords kept falling, they could be deadly if they would hit him.

…If.

"I am SO getting a raise for this." The Copy Ninja had finally reached the small plateau that held the key. He cursed, but was relieved as well. A small key was looking at him, and he didn't waist a second as he grabbed it and got himself on the way back again. There was no response from the hammer, but when he neared the iron ball it started rumbling again. As Kakashi stopped the noises stopped as well, but when he would move sounds would erupt again. As he came closer, the sounds would become louder as well.

Giving himself some thought, a flash of lightning crossed the ball. It seemed the blow of the hammer had also recharged the ball, nothing too good.

The room was empty, a narrow pool in the middle. The tiles on the floor were blue, just as everything else. A huge statue of a man holding a triton stood in one of the corners, his sight to the pool. "I'll just go and get it." Zabuza jumped into the water.

He started to swim, he had a long way to go. The walls of the narrow pool were painted with fish and other sea creatures. Through years of training he had been able to hold his breath for a long period, even without the help of any techniques. Finally he could swim around a corner, the key lay behind a fence. There was another corner, probably with a lever. But instead of swimming there the Demon moved to the fence and stuck his arm through. With little trouble he could reach the key. _Muahaha_. He thought as he went back up.

Going up was easier then going down, and he felt relieved he would soon be done with the rooms, if Kakashi had done his part and found two keys too. His eyes widened when he saw something fall on the surface of the water, an iron fence dropping on the only way out. He stopped swimming when he reached the fence, it had been obvious this was a trap as well.

The rumbling and rattling sounds had become a sharp cracking to his ears. The lightning was pouring out of the iron ball, like water dripping on the ground. Kakashi himself had backed away from the ball and was now sitting against the head of the hammer. Hoping the sounds and electricity would become less if he stayed down for a while.

The ball seemed to get stronger anyway…

It was then that the Copy Ninja had enough. He needed to get out, leave this place and get on with his mission, even though he was starting to forget what his mission was. He took a deep breath and grabbed two kunais, slamming one into the ground as deep as he could he crawled towards the charging ball.

When he could reach no further he stuck his other kunai in the ground and pulled the first one out, again crawling towards the ball. When he did this a third time the ball fell silent, a low humming burning inside of it. After a second of silence the sounds returned, louder then ever and as Kakashi slammed his kunai into the ground for the fourth time and pulled the other out the ball released its thunder, hitting target before falling silent again.

As if the hammer had fallen on top of him, so much pain he endured. Small sparks danced between a few of his hairs and Kakashi himself lay on the floor, daring not to move. He was still alive, being able to take much more pain and damage. Being pigheaded as he was he sat on his knees again and repeated the one thing that could get him out of this room. pulling one kunai out as he slammed the other into the ground he crawled further, the ball starting to rattle again. He was only a few feet away from the ball when the cracking sounds of thunder appeared. bracing himself Kakashi held still, preparing for another impact as the humming and silence returned.

This blow did not hurt as much as the first time. With a groan the silver haired one pulled himself up, forcing himself over the dusty floor. As he looked back for a moment he grinned at the damage the lightning had caused to his surroundings. He had lost count on how many times he had slammed one kunai into the ground and pulled the other one out but he no longer cared. He was getting close to the ball now, so very close he could touch it if he would stand up. the ball itself did no longer respond, no sparks fell from it and no hums or cracks came to hearing and Kakashi dragged himself throughout the corridor that belonged to Thor, but he had the feeling the God had given him a break.

When he was sure enough once more he stood up again dusted himself, having calmed down from this rather traumatising experience he sat down again to think for a moment, wondering how Zabuza was managing, and if he was doing better then he was.

Zabuza was still in the water, the small iron gate still blocking his way out. thanking his years of experience in water again he groaned one more time and pulled at the gate with all his might. Finally he managed to break the iron handle of the fence, as it cracked little by little he pulled it towards him. His vision starting to blur he kept pulling and pushing, afraid that this would be the end. Normally he wouldn't give a damn if the end was coming, but now he was scared of it. Scared that he might lose something important, something already very dear to him, even if he couldn't find out what it was. The iron fence finally gave way and fell next to him, and without even thinking, or even remembering doing so Zabuza finally lay on the dry ground, nearly passing out from the lack of oxygen.

He decided to lay there for a while, until he would be able to stand and see again. Only then would he make his way towards the giant door on the bottom of that strange room, there he could wait for his comrade.

Comrade… was he really just that? His body betrayed him and he finally did pass out, more by shock then by the lack of air.

Kakashi was relieved to leave the room as well. Immediately he made his way towards what he believed was the last door. It had been clear Zabuza would go to Damocles and Neptune, so he was stuck with the other two.

Atlas…

Entering the room he was rather surprised by the large and long iron fence that separated him from another part of the room. A thump could be heard and he nearly jumped in surprise when the statue of a Gorilla came to life on the other side of the fence. As aggressive as it was it had no chance of harming the ninja if they kept separated.

The kunai made a powerful yes quiet slice as it entered the monkey's skull. Walking alongside of the fence Kakashi could see an opening on the other side of the room. Rounding the corner he looked rather surprised to see a round boulder, along with a small altar on the other side of the room. He finally managed to smile when he picked up the second key. Filled with glee he made his way out of the room that was Atlas, happy he had two keys, and Zabuza would have two keys… so together they would have…

…

Four!

The sound of iron being removed from stone came to hearing, and as Kakashi started climbing down he caught a glimpse of Zabuza's bare back and he fondled with the keys. Four holes were made for four keys, and a giant door stood out against the wall. Two giant swords were still holding it from opening.

"Why did you get al the easy rooms? I almost got eaten, squashed by a hammer, electrocuted

and crushed by a boulder… if it would've had the decency to move…" Kakashi complained when he walked up to the Demon. Holding both keys now he smiled and gave them to Zabuza who immediately pushed them in their locks. Every time he unlocked one of the locks one of the remaining two swords on the silver door opened. After the last one the last of the four swords was removed and the door was opened.

Finally, they would be able to leave this ridiculous place protected by Gods.

-----------------

Yeah like I'm gonna let them have sex there. Haha, I will probably but I just need to think of a good location. One that won't have animals to eat them. Wouldn't that be fun? That's right I have a lemon coming up, even know when and where. Don't get yer hopes up too soon, not in the next chapter though. But it will come, I promise.

Next chapters coming up. It will be taking some time again, but I have repossessed some interest in this story, for some reason chapters also become longer, ah well. I'm sorry they take so long… but I do give you something to read…


	7. Colosseum

**Disclaimer**: Don't own…

**A/N:** I finished this chapter… and guess what? I bought the last Tomb raider game (Anniversary) and decided upon deleting and rewriting the chapter. Shall I also say that inspiration has once again kicked in?

--Story--

The water felt so very refreshing, even though he had only just dried up from his previous swim. The male next to him groaned and rubbed his head, his fingers slightly covered with blood. The rock above him went unharmed.

"Heh… You suck." He tried to escape the water but was pulled back in for that remark.

The light is broken on the rocks in the water, yet there is no surface, just a long swim pleasantly cool after the hot surroundings from the other room. Then again taking a breath was just as cooling when they submerged. Sand everywhere, just as always, sticking to the wet clothing of the ninja. It was there where they went their own ways.

Again a cave, always a cave burying the secrets of man. An image of grey, yellow and gold, brown and white, with a very little red. A trail of blood sipped by the sand, a clear trail with lion prints staggering. Not too far beyond those trails was the body of the fresh kill, the body warm and the sand greedily drinking the blood. With a single finger Kakashi touches the body of 400 pounds. The lioness was burned and trampled.

What the hell?

Beyond his sight did his comrade move, searching for tracks that did not belong here. He had seen the lioness before his comrade did, made a mental note and moved on. The sand underneath his feet was silent but the moldy wall was not as it crumpled under his gentle touches. There were traces of lions mostly, in a place where it was unlikely for them to live.

Was it a castle or a home? The structure occupied the giant cave, from top to bottom. At one side the breaking walls of stone and rock that was the cave, the other side the beautiful walls, decorated with the same line of animals as well as other colorful signs, the building with a hint of Roman influence. Though the lines were slightly different from what they had seen before.

The wolf, bear and dinosaurs were completely left out, and a new animal just as nasty as the man next to the horse stood at the end of the line. He seemed to be holding a bow or something.

"Gay ass drawings, even I can do better then that." Snorting at his own comment the sounds of the black haired male died out. He must have been looking at the drawings too if he would make a remark like that.

The stone entrance seemed to have been decorated with curtains by the look of the remains draping from the stone.

The square room was small and destroyed, the only other exit a stairway. While climbing them Kakashi realized how tired he really was. Not exhausted thanks to years of training, but maybe… just maybe a good night rest would do them good.

Time to look for a safe place.

The marble floor cracked a little beneath his weight as he climbed the stairs. Even though walls, floor and ceiling were covered in dust and time he still quite enjoyed the decorations. Decorations of strong man battling powerful beasts, beats fighting each other and every now and the, that man sitting on the horse. A headless horse if he looked closer at it. And did the man have legs?

"What is this place?" Had it been his intention or not, Zabuza had scared the living crap out of him. He was _this_ close to throwing a tantrum when the shirtless ninja grabbed him by his hand and led him further down the corridor. It made the Copy Ninja forget his intensions of throwing a hissy fit.

The arena held hundreds of seats, and was just as gorgeous, if not destroyed, as the rest of the building. Remembering Zabuza's question the slightly smaller ninja tried to explain.

"This is a colosseum, just like a circus only people used to kill each other. That over there, that balcony across the arena was where the emperor used to sit and watch. Did you know that if two men would fight _he_ would determine if one would live or die by giving them ThaAA!?"

An arm was pushed around his waist while the other shut him up as he was pulled out of sight once again. He was slammed with his chest against the dusty wall, small bits and pieces breaking. Zabuza was pushing his body against his, and to be honest, the Jounin didn't mind at al. It took him all his self control not to giggle. "Hey… not now."

"You see him?" A muffled huh? from the Hatake who pushed a little away from the wall, staring into the distance. The man however disappeared soon, too soon for Kakashi to see who he was. Zabuza however seemed to be a little confused.

"What is it?"

"I think I saw a horse too…"

"How did he get a horse here? And… why a horse?"

"Let's follow him." Stealth and precision led them into the heart of the colosseum, where the battles of long ago were fought to entertain those who watched. Only the stone and sand knew about the bloodshed that happened centuries ago.

"No traces of men… only a horse…"

At the other side of the colosseum was the emperor's seat, high above the battles but visible to everyone who watched. He was the one who decided when one would live or die. "Really horrifying if you think about it."

"What is?" But when Kakashi remained silent as they climbed the wall, Zabuza knew better then to keep pushing.

"That looks cozy." The missing Nin pointed at a large chair as they passed by. "We should find a place to rest."

"What about the guy with the horse?"

"We should find a _safe_ place to rest."

"What about this bed… chair… thing… whatever…"

…

…

"What time is it?"

"Don't really know…"

"How long did we sleep?"

"Don't know…"

"Where is that horse?"

"Dunno…"

A rather intelligent conversation.

There was no food in this dead place. But a good night's sleep had revitalized them both, even if Zabuza had slept shorter then his love.

The missing ninja had explored and broken his mind over the mystery man. There were many traces in the sand. Those of monkeys and big cats. And the traces of a single horse… but no human traces. There was nothing they could use in the arena. There were only two exits in this drought. Through the hallway they had entered, and a waterway hidden by many rows of colored curtains behind the emperor's seat.

Inhaling deeply the ninja had entered the water. The sounds had pretty much died out under water, a few weeds floating around without a goal. As they swam Kakashi had made several sounds for funzies, and his comrade had laughed at them.

The air on the other side was cooler then in the arena, with sounds of flames in the distance.

"Think there's something to eat here?"

Just before he could answer a cold cry echoed through the many corridors, bouncing off so many walls. In complete silence the two ninja climbed onto the dry while in the distance something galloped with enough sounds to wake the dead.

--TBC--


End file.
